


Physical

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Clintasha - Freeform, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 20:51:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6344665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Physical

For Natasha,  
Sex was a trade.  
Something she used to,  
Distract her marks.  
She was a beautiful woman,   
And men wanted a piece of her.  
The only exception to this,   
Clint Barton.   
He saved her.  
She had tried to seduce him,  
But it had back fired.  
Clint hadn't even flinched,   
Upon seeing her naked.  
Natasha was shocked.   
No one had been able to resist her.  
But Clint had.   
And she fell for him that very day.  
If she had Sex with him,  
It's always going to mean more.  
She was OK with that.   
Because it wasn't a trade with Clint.


End file.
